stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hrithrarr
| title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | relatives = }} Captain Hrithrarr was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. (Eighth Fleet RPG) Personal history Personal relationships Married in 2365 to a fellow Caitian serving with him aboard the USS Polaris, Science Officer Lt. L'Beth. She transferred when he did though, in her case to the . They stayed in contact, timing their leaves to meet and enjoy time together, until she died with the rest of the officers and crew in 2374. Hrithrarr was then serving in Special Operations on an extended assignment, and did not hear news of her for many months. He finished his remaining duties and completed his tour, since this was in the middle of the Dominion War, and decided to leave active service for the Academy soon thereafter. Service jacket Assignment history Starfleet Academy (Grad. 2361) He graduated in the top percentile of the Starfleet Academy Class of 2361, receiving high honors and a promotion for his first starship assignment to the USS Polaris. (2361-2362) His first tour of duty begain in the Tactical, and his innovative and often brilliant strategic mind merited a sponsorship from the ship's Captain, at the advice of the Chief Tactical Officer to Advanced Tactical Training, where he entered after serving a mere eight months aboard the Polaris. Advanced Tactical Training (2362-2364) Hrithrarr took the two-year Advanced Tactical Training course, taught at Syria Planum, specializing in fleet tactics and strategy. After graduation from ATT and being promoted to Lieutenant, he returned to his service aboard the Polaris. (2364-2372) Once he had returned from the advanced training, he transferred from Ops to Tactical, serving as second to the ship's Tactical Officer. He served there for five years as assistant to the CTO, then three more as Chief Tactical Officer, after being promoted to Lieutenant Commander. Special Operations (2372-2376) His time in Special Ops included several extended classified missions after the Dominion War, during which his already notable aptitude for leadership earned him training as an element and mission supervisor. He departed the division at the end of a four-year assignment, citing his need to move in a different direction with his career, though his training and service had earned him promotion to Commander. Starfleet Academy (2376-2382) He worked for six long years as one of Advanced Tactical's instructors, a time that saw the fallout of the Dominion War. His time and contributions to the tactics of the Federation saw him decorated as an officer not serving in the field after four years. After two more, it was decided that he was to be trained and then commissioned to captain a starship and not an instructor's podium. In 2382 he was picked by the Admiral in charge of the Eighth Fleet to helm the , which had been newly-completed and staffed with other crew and officers from the Eighth Fleet as well as complete outsiders. (2382- ) Serving as Captain. Category:Caitians Category:Starfleet captains Category:Eighth Fleet RPG Category:USS Tethys (NCC-80121) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)